familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greenville, South Carolina
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Greenville |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Knox H. White |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1831 |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 67.7 |area_total_sq_mi = 26.1 |area_land_km2 = 67.3 |area_land_sq_mi = 26.0 |area_water_km2 = 0.2 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 |area_water_percent = 0.23 |area_urban_km2 = 829.4 |area_urban_sq_mi = 320.3 |area_metro_km2 = 7221 |area_metro_sq_mi = 2788 |population_as_of = 2014 |population_note = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 62,252 |population_rank = 6th (SC) |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi= 2361.4 |population_urban = 400,492 (US: 93rd) |population_blank1_title= MSA |population_blank1 = 850,965 (US: 65th) |population_blank2_title= CSA |population_blank2 = 1,438,550 (38th) |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 29601-29617, 29698. |area_code = 864 |latd=34 |latm=50 |lats=40 |latNS= N |longd=82 |longm=23 |longs=8 |longEW= W |elevation_m = 294 |elevation_ft = 966 |website = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 45-30850 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1245842 |footnotes = |leader_party = R}} Greenville ( ; locally ) is the seat of Greenville County in upstate South Carolina, United States. The city's mayor is Knox White, who has served as the mayor of Greenville since December 1995. With a population of 62,252 as of 2014, it is the sixth-largest municipality in the state. The population of the surrounding area was 400,492 as of 2010, making it the third-largest urban area in South Carolina as well as the fastest growing. Greenville is the largest city in the Greenville-Anderson-Mauldin Metropolitan Statistical Area. The MSA had a population of 850,965 in 2013, making it the largest in South Carolina and the fourth largest in the Carolinas. Greenville is the largest city in the Greenville-Spartanburg-Anderson Combined Statistical Area. According to GSA Business Market Facts, the CSA had a population of 1,438,550 as of 2013, putting it in the position of largest in the state. The CSA, a 10-county region of northwestern South Carolina, is known as "The Upstate". Greenville is located approximately halfway between Atlanta, Georgia and Charlotte, North Carolina along Interstate 85, and its metropolitan area also includes Interstates 185 and 385. Greenville has gained recognition in various national publications such as CNN Money, which ranked Greenville as one of the "Top 10 Fastest Growing Cities in the U.S." Bloomberg named Greenville the 3rd Strongest Job Market, 2010; and Forbes named Greenville the 13th Best City for Young Professionals. Additionally, the state of South Carolina has been ranked within the top 10 fastest-growing states and economies by the U.S. Commerce Department. History Cherokee Land The land of present-day Greenville was once the hunting ground of the Cherokee which was forbidden to colonists. A settler named Richard Pearis married a Cherokee woman and received about 100,000 acres from the Cherokee around 1770. Pearis established a plantation on the Reedy River called the Great Plains in present-day downtown Greenville. The American Revolution divided the South Carolina country between the Loyalists and Patriots. Pearis supported the Loyalists and together with their allies the Cherokee attacked the Patriots. The Patriots retaliated by burning down Pearis' plantation and jailing him in Charleston. Pearis never returned to his plantation but Paris Mountain is named after him.Whitemire, 76; Archie Vernon Huff, Jr., Greenville: The History of the City and County in the South Carolina Piedmont (Columbia: University of South Carolina Press, 1995), 13. The Treaty of Dewitt's Corner in 1777 ceded almost all Cherokee land, including present-day Greenville, to South Carolina. From Pleasantburg to Greenville Greenville County was created in 1786 and named after Nathanael Greene or possibly an early settler named Isaac Green. Lemuel J. Alston came to Greenville County in 1788. Alston bought 400 acres and a portion of Pearis' former plantation. In 1797 Alston used his land holdings to establish a village called Pleasantburg where he also built a stately mansion. Vardry McBee purchased Alston's land in 1816 who then leased the Alston mansion for a summer resort. McBee decided to make the mansion his home in 1835 until his death in 1864. Considered to be the father of Greenville, McBee donated land for many structures such as churches, academies and a cotton mill. Furman University was funded by McBee who helped bring the university to Pleasantburg from Winnsboro, South Carolina in 1851. In 1853 McBee and other Greenville County leaders funded a new railroad called the Greenville and Columbia Railroad. Pleasantburg boomed to around 1,000 in the 1850s due to the growth of McBee's donations and the attraction of the town as a summer resort for visitors. In 1831 Pleasantburg was incorporated as Greenville. Civil War Greenville in the 1850s favored Union until events such as John Brown's raid on Harpers Ferry and Abraham Lincoln's election persuaded the town to vote secession in 1860. During the American Civil War Pleasantburg became a town for refugees fleeing from the Union Army. The town supplied food, clothing, and firearms to the Confederacy. Greenville saw no action from the war until 1865 when Federal troops came through the town looking for President Jefferson Davis of the Confederacy. In June 1865 Andrew Johnson appointed Greenville County native Benjamin Franklin Perry as Governor of South Carolina. Modern Greenville In February 1869, Greenville's Town Charter was amended by the S. C. General Assembly establishing Greenville, the town, as a city. Construction boomed in the 1870s such as the establishment of a bridge over the Reedy River, new mills on the river and new railroads. The Greenville News was established in 1874 as Greenville's first daily newspaper. Southern Bell installed the first telephone lines in the city. The most important infrastructure that came to the city were cotton mills. Prominent cotton mill businesses operated near Greenville making it a cotton mill town. By 1915 Greenville became known as the "Textile Center of the South." During World War I, Greenville served as a training camp center for Army recruits. After World War I commercial activity expanded with new movie theaters and department stores. The Mansion House was demolished and replaced with the Poinsett Hotel in 1925. The Great Depression hurt the economy of Greenville forcing mills to lay off workers. Furman University and the Greenville Women's College also struggled in the crippling economy forcing them to merge in 1933. The Textile Workers Strike of 1934 caused such an uproar in the city and surrounding mill towns that the National Guard had to subdue the chaos. The New Deal established Sirrine Stadium and a new Greenville High School. The Greenville Army Air Base was established in 1942 during World War II contributing to the further growth of Greenville. After World War II Greenville's economy surged with the establishment of new downtown stores and the expansion of the city limits. Furman University doubled its student population and moved to a new location. Higher education facilities such as Bob Jones University in 1947 and Greenville Technical College in 1962 were established in Greenville. The Greenville–Spartanburg International Airport was established in nearby Greer in 1962. The economy of Greenville finally waned in the 1970s leaving a void in downtown Greenville due to the flight of many retailers. Mayor Max Heller revitalized downtown Greenville by establishing the Greenville County Museum of Art and the Hughes Main Library. Main Street was then converted into a two-lane road lined with trees and sidewalks. Geography Greenville is located at (34.844313, −82.385428), roughly equidistant between Atlanta, Georgia (120 miles southwest), and Charlotte, North Carolina. Greenville is in the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains, a physiographic province of the larger Appalachian Mountains range, and includes many small hills. Sassafras Mountain, the highest point in South Carolina, is in northern Pickens County, which adjoins Greenville County to the west. Many area television and radio station towers are on Paris Mountain, the second most prominent peak in the area, less than from downtown Greenville. According to the United States Census Bureau, Greenville has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Greenville is located in the Brevard Fault Zone and has had occasional earthquakes, though they are minor. Climate Greenville, like much of the Piedmont region of the southeastern United States, has a humid subtropical climate (Köppen Cfa), with four distinct seasons; the city is part of USDA Hardiness zone 7b/8a. Winters are short and generally cool, with a January daily average of . On average, there are 59 nights per year that drop to or below freezing, and only 1.3 days that fail to rise above freezing. April is the driest month, with an average of of precipitation. Summers are hot and humid, with a daily temperature average in July of . There are an average 43 days per year with highs at or above . Official record temperatures range from on July 1, 2012, down to on January 30, 1966; the record cold daily maximum is on December 31, 1917, while, conversely, the record warm daily minimum is on January 12, 1937, the last of three occasions. The average window for freezing temperatures is November 4 thru April 1, allowing a growing season of 217 days. Precipitation is generally less frequent in autumn than spring and, on average, Greenville receives of precipitation annually, which is somewhat evenly distributed throughout the year, although summer is slightly wetter; annual precipitation has historically ranged from in 2007 to in 1908. In addition, there is an average of of snow, occurring mainly from January thru March, with rare snow occurring in November or April. More frequent ice storms and sleet mixed in with rain occur in the Greenville area; seasonal snowfall has historically ranged from trace amounts as recently as 2011–12 to in 1935–36. These storms can have a major impact on the area, as they often pull tree limbs down on power lines and make driving hazardous. Law and government The city of Greenville adopted the Council-Manager form of municipal government in 1976. Attractions As the largest city in the Upstate, Greenville offers many activities and attractions. Greenville's theaters and event venues regularly host major concerts and touring theater companies. Four independent theaters present several plays a year. Notable event venues *Bon Secours Wellness Arena (formerly Bi-Lo Center), a 16,000-seat arena in downtown Greenville *Peace Center, a performing arts center *The Warehouse Theatre offers productions of live theater. *Centre Stage, Greenville's Professional Theater is a year-round theater hosting the annual New Play Festival. It also hosts the Greenville Light Opera Works (GLOW), a professional operetta company. *Timmons Arena, a 6,000 seat multi-purpose venue on the campus of Furman University. *Fluor Field at the West End is the home of the Greenville Drive baseball team, the Class-A affiliate of the Boston Red Sox. *TD Convention Center, a convention and meeting facility. Landmarks *Falls Park on the Reedy, a large regional park in the West End with gardens and several waterfalls, with access to the Swamp Rabbit Trail. Dedicated in 2004, the $15.0 million park is home to the Liberty Bridge, a pedestrian suspension bridge overlooking the Reedy River. The park's development sparked a $75 million public-private development, Riverplace, directly across Main Street. Falls Park has been called the birthplace of Greenville, but in the mid-20th century the area was in severe decline, and the Camperdown Bridge had been built across the Falls, obstructing view. In the mid-1980s, the City adopted a master plan for the park, leading to the removal of the Camperdown Bridge and making way for extensive renovations, to include of gardens and the Liberty Bridge. While bridges with similar structural concepts have been built in Europe, the Liberty Bridge is unique in its geometry. *Greenville County Museum of Art specializing in American art, frequently with a Southern perspective that dates back to the 18th century. It is noted for its collections of work by Andrew Wyeth and Jasper Johns, as well as a contemporary collection that features such notables as Andy Warhol, Georgia O'Keeffe, and others. *Bob Jones University Museum and Gallery has two locations; the original is located on the campus of Bob Jones University at 1700 Wade Hampton Boulevard; the satellite location is located at Heritage Green in downtown Greenville. *Roper Mountain Science Center is home to a historic 23" refractor telescope, eighth largest of its kind in the United States.http://www.ropermountain.org/whats-here/daniel-observatory Festivals * Euphoria Greenville is an annual three-day culinary event held in the Wyche Pavilion at Larkin's on the River, Art in the Park, and the Peace Center for the Performing Arts. * Fall for Greenville is a three-day music and food street festival held each fall. * Artisphere is a three-day art festival held each spring. * iMAGINE Upstate is a weeklong celebration and showcase of STEM, entrepreneurial, creative, and innovative activity in the Upstate held each spring. * The Comics & Toys MonsterCon is a three-day comic book and science fiction convention held each summer. * Indie Craft Parade is a festival of handmade art held each September. * The Upstate Shakespeare Festival performs Shakespeare and other classic plays each summer in Falls Park. * The Greek Festival a three-day festival put on by the Greek Orthodox Church in downtown Greenville to celebrate Greek culture. * New South Comedy Festival is a four-day comedy festival featuring improvisational, stand-up, sketch, and musical comedy from around the country. Education Public schools The Greenville County School District is the largest school district in the state of South Carolina and ranked the 49th largest district in the United States, with 14 high schools, 18 middle schools, and 50 elementary schools in the district. With a budget of $426 Million, the district employs 5,200 teachers, 63.1% of which hold a master's degree or higher. In addition to traditional public schools, Greenville's downtown area is home to the South Carolina Governor's School for the Arts & Humanities, a boarding school for young artists. Private schools ]] In addition to public schools, Greenville county has a number of private and religious schools, including Camperdown Academy (for students with learning disabilities), Christ Church Episcopal School (a college-preparatory Episcopalian school with an American school outside of Germany certified by the Bavarian Ministry of Education), Shannon Forest Christian School (an evangelical Christian school), Saint Joseph's Catholic School, Southside Christian School (established in 1967, by Southside Baptist Church founded on the commitment to partnering with Christian parents in providing an excellent education) and Bob Jones Academy and Elementary School. Colleges and universities Greenville has several colleges and universities that first began with Furman University. Furman began as Furman Academy and Theological Institution in 1825 named after Richard Furman. The theological school of Furman broke away in 1858 and became Southern Baptist Theological Seminary now in Louisville, Kentucky. North Greenville University was established in 1893 and is affiliated with the South Carolina Baptist Convention. Bob Jones University was established in 1927 by Bob Jones, Sr. as a private non-denominational Protestant university. Greenville Technical College was established in 1962 as a technical college. Clemson University has a campus in Greenville called Clemson University International Center for Automotive Research that focuses on automotive research. University of South Carolina also has a campus in Greenville called the University of South Carolina - School of Medicine that is a four-year medical school. Economy takes off from Donaldson Center Airport.]] Greenville's economy was formerly based largely on textile manufacturing, and the city was long known as "The Textile Capital of the World." In the last few decades, favorable wages and tax benefits have lured foreign companies to invest heavily in the area. The city is the North American headquarters for Michelin, AVX Corporation, CertusBank, and Scansource. In 2003, the International Center for Automotive Research was created, establishing CUICAR as the new model for automotive research. The Center for Emerging Technologies in mobility and energy was opened in 2011, hosting a number of companies in leading edge R&D and the headquarters for Sage Automotive. When the former Donaldson Air Force Base closed, the land became the South Carolina Technology and Aviation Center, and became home to a Lockheed Martin aircraft and logistics center, as well as facilities operated by 3M and Honeywell. Donaldson Center Airport now occupies the former air base as a public airport. Caterpillar Inc. has a diesel engine manufacturing plant and engineering operations located in Greenville. General Electric has a gas turbine, Aviation and wind energy manufacturing operations located in Greenville. O'Neal, Inc. a project planning, design, and construction firm, has its headquarters in Greenville. Hospitals Greenville has two main health systems, the Bon Secours St. Francis Health System and the Greenville Health System. Bon Secours St. Francis Health System, which includes St. Francis Downtown; St. Francis Eastside; and St. Francis Outpatient Center and Upstate Surgery Center, is ranked among the best hospitals in the nation by HealthGrades for heart surgery and overall orthopedic services. The extensive Greenville Health System (formerly known as Greenville Hospital System) is a non-profit academic medical center which, with five campuses, including Greenville Memorial Medical Center, North Greenville Long Term Acute Care Hospital and ER, Hillcrest Hospital, Greenville Memorial Hospital Patewood Campus, and the newest Greer Memorial Hospital. It is one of the largest employers in the region. It was recognized for 2010-2011 as a top provider of Cardiac and Gastroenterology Care by U.S. News & World Report. GHS also boasts the only Children's Hospital in the Upstate region of South Carolina, with the majority of Pediatric Specialties represented for inpatient and outpatient care. GHS hosts a full four-year branch of the University of South Carolina School of Medicine. There are numerous residencies for training physicians at GHS including Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, Family Practice, OBGYN, General Surgery, Orthopedic Surgery and fellowships in Developmental Behavioral Pediatrics and Vascular Surgery. Additionally, Greenville's Shriners Hospital for Children exclusively treats pediatric orthopaedic patients free of charge. Transportation Greenville is located on the Interstate 85 corridor, approximately halfway between Atlanta and Charlotte. The northern terminus of Interstate 385 is located downtown, and the area is also served by Interstate 185 and U.S. Highway 123 (Calhoun Memorial Highway). Other major highways include U.S. 25, U.S. 29 and U.S. 276. There are several airports servicing the Greenville area. The largest in the region, Greenville-Spartanburg International Airport (GSP), is the second busiest in the state and is served by most major airlines. SCTAC (formerly Donaldson Air Base) has undergone significant moderization and is the site of the new S.C. National Guard Helicopter Base and proposed Super General Aviation Center. Greenville serves as a freight hub for FedEx Express. The Greenville Downtown Airport, is the busiest general aviation airport in South Carolina with nearly 80,000 take-offs and landings annually and more than 245 based aircraft.A report prepared for the South Carolina Aeronautics Commission by Wilbur Smith Associates in May, 2006 Public transit in Greenville is handled by the Greenville Transit Authority (GTA), which contracted out operations to the City Of Greenville in 2008 under a tri-party agreement with Greenville County. The City rebranded the service with the name Greenlink. Greenlink runs a bus system that serves the Greenville area, much of Greenville County including Mauldin and Simpsonville, and a portion of Pickens County via a connector to Clemson. Community leaders are in the early planning stages for a comprehensive transit system that will help ease the high traffic volume on interstates and roadways. Considerations include the expansion of the current Greenlink bus routes. Greenville has an Amtrak station, which is part of Amtrak's ''Crescent'', connecting Greenville with the cities of New York, Philadelphia, Baltimore, Washington, Charlotte, Atlanta, Birmingham and New Orleans. Additionally, Greenville is included in the proposed Southeast High Speed Rail Corridor, which will run from Washington, DC to Birmingham, AL. Freight railroad service is provided by CSX Transportation, Norfolk Southern Railway, and the Carolina Piedmont Railroad. The former Greenville and Northern Railway line to Travelers Rest has been abandoned and converted into a hiking and biking trail. Interstate 3 Interstate 3 is a proposed freeway that would begin in Savannah, Georgia, continue to Augusta, then possibly to Greenville, before reaching Knoxville, Tennessee. Greenville is not along the original I-3 route; however, there are several alternative routes, including one in which Greenville is a major destination along the highway.[http://www.onlineathens.com/stories/010208/news_20080102045.shtml Athens Banner-Herald], January 2, 2008 Sports teams Minor League sports teams: *Greenville Drive, a single A affiliate of the Boston Red Sox in the South Atlantic League. The Drive started their first season in their new downtown ballpark on April 6, 2006, which, prior to the start of the 2008 season, was renamed Fluor Field at the West End. For a short time after their founding, they were called the Greenville Bombers. *Greenville Swamp Rabbits, a minor league hockey team in the ECHL. Began play in the 2010-11 hockey season as the Greenville Road Warriors and were renamed in 2015. Furman University: *The Furman Paladins. Furman competes at the NCAA Division I level. (Note: Furman football is a member of the NCAA Football Championship Subdivision.) Furman athletic teams compete on-campus in various venues, including Paladin Stadium, Timmons Arena, and the Eugene Stone Soccer Stadium. Furman is a member of the Southern Conference. Bob Jones University *Bob Jones University competes at the NCCAA Division I level. The BJU Bruins began intercollegiate athletics in the 2012-2013 school year. The school began with men and women's soccer and basketball, and hopes to eventually add other sports. Cross country and golf are to be added for the 2013-2014 school year. Culture Greenville has been named one of the "Top 100 Arts Small Towns in the United States." The 100 Best Art Towns in America: A Guide to Galleries, Museums, Festivals, Lodging and Dining, Fourth Edition (Paperback) by John Villani (Author) The Bon Secours Wellness Arena, formally the Bi-Lo Center, brings national tours of many popular bands to downtown, and the Peace Center for the Performing Arts provides a venue for orchestras and plays. A planned multimillion-dollar renovation to the center's main concert hall lobby and riverside amphitheatre began in the spring of 2011. ]] Visual art A number of local artists operate studios and galleries in the city, especially the Village of West Greenville near downtown. The Metropolitan Arts Council and Upstate Visual Arts provide a number of public events that focus on the visual arts, including the First Fridays Art Walk, Greenville Open Studios, and the West Greenville Arts Festival. Greenville also provides some notable fine arts museums: *The Greenville County Museum of Art, home of the Andrew Wyeth Collection, was founded with a significant contribution from local industrialist, Arthur Magill. It contains pieces by Jackson Pollock, Jonathan Greene, Georgia O'Keeffe, Jasper Johns and William H. Johnson. *The Bob Jones University Museum and Gallery contains a diverse collection of European masterworksBob Jones University Museum & Gallery Music Greenville's music scene features live performances by local jazz, country, and rock bands. Lynyrd Skynyrd played their last concert with all original members in Greenville, on October 19, 1977. The city is home to the Greenville Symphony Orchestra, Greenville County Youth Orchestra, Carolina Youth Symphony, and the Carolina Pops Orchestra. The Boston Symphony Orchestra regularly performs at the former Bi-Lo Center. Greenville Light Opera Works (GLOW Lyric Theatre) is a professional lyric theatre in Greenville that produces Musical Theatre, Operetta and Opera. The Palmetto Statesmen Barbershop Chorus and Quartets perform barbershop harmony and a cappella singing at various locations throughout the Upstate. The Palmetto Statesmen Chorus is a member of the Barbershop Harmony Society. Greenville is also the home of the Greenville Chorale, a 160-voice choral group. Formed in 1993 by Greenville native Karl Sanders, world renowned Egyptian themed death metal band; Nile is based in the city. Comedy There are eight comedy venues in Greenville featuring stand up comedy, sketch comedy, ventriloquists, as well as experimental and non-traditional comedy. Dance and Theater The Carolina Ballet Theatre is a professional dance company which regularly presents programs at the Peace Center and elsewhere. CBT presents four performances annually as the resident professional dance company of the Peace Center with their largest as the holiday classic, "The Nutcracker, Once Upon A Time in Greenville." This production is modelled after the major companies who have set their holiday class in their hometown. Centre Stage, Greenville Little Theater, South Carolina Children's Theater and the Warehouse Theatre are the major playhouses in the area. These theaters offer a variety of performances including well-known works, such as Death of a Salesman and Grease, and plays written by local playwrights. During the Spring and Summer, the local Shakespearean company performs Shakespeare in the Park at the Falls Park Amphitheater. Social Dancing Greenville is also home to a thriving social dance scene. Regular social dances include: Upstate Swing has been putting on a weekly Tuesday swing dance since 1998, drawing hundreds of people every week to a beginner lesson, followed by a three-hour social dance. The Greenville Lindy Hoppers meet weekly on Thursdays for beginner and intermediate Lindy Hop lessons, followed by a social dance. They also host The Greenville Lindy Exchange the last weekend of June every year, which draws hundreds of swing dancers from across the southeast to the Upstate. Greenville Blues hosts blues dances in the Greenville area. The Carolina Shag Club meets weekly to promote Carolina Shag dancing in the Upstate area. The Harvest Moon Folk Society meets weekly to host a Contra dance at the River Falls Lodge and hosts Contra events in the downtown Greenville area. Media *''The Greenville News'' is the city's daily newspaper and also the Upstate's largest daily newspaper in circulation and readership. *''Greenville Journal'': Weekly newspaper dealing with business, economic development, local events, and current issues relevant to Greenville. It was originally The Greenville Civic and Commercial Journal *[http://www.insideblackbox.com/ Business Black Box] is the Upstate South Carolina's Premier Business Magazine, and the ultimate resource to connect, advise and grow local businesses. *''Upstate Business Trends'': Monthly business newspaper reaching 7,500 business leaders in Greenville and Spartanburg counties. *''GSA Business'': Published every two weeks, it covers business news from across the Greenville-Spartanburg-Anderson metro area. *''Greenville Business Magazine'': Monthly magazine that contains business information for and about the Greenville area. *''Upstate Link magazine'': The weekly publication began in January 2004. Link continues to be a print publication, but its Web site ceased operation in 2008. Its new Web site is run by Chicago-based Metromix. *''Greenville HD'': An all-video website that gives viewers a look at everything in Greenville, South Carolina. Television Greenville is part of the Greenville-Spartanburg-Anderson-Asheville DMA, which is the nation's 36th largest television market. See the box below for the local television stations: Radio Greenville is part of the Greenville-Spartanburg-Anderson Arbitron Metro which is the nation's 59th largest radio market with a person 12+ population of 813,700. See the box below for the local radio stations: Demographics }} Greenville is the largest principal city of the Greenville-Anderson-Mauldin Metropolitan Statistical Area, a metropolitan area that covers Greenville, Laurens, Anderson and Pickens counties and had a combined population of 850,965 as of 2013. Since South Carolina law makes annexing the suburban areas around cities difficult, Greenville's population is larger than what it is said to be. The 2010 city population was 58,409, while the total area population was 400,492. As of the census of 2010, there were 58,409 people, 24,382 households, and 12,581 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,148.0 inhabitants per square mile (829.4/km²). There were 27,295 housing units at an average density of 1,046.9 per square mile (404.2/km²). The racial composition of the city was 62.12% White, 31.54% Black or African American, 3.44% Hispanic or Latino (of any race), 1.27% Asian, 0.14% Native American, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.37% of other races, and 1.11% of Two or more races. There were 29,418 households out of which 22.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 32.7% were married couples living together, 15.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 48.4% were non-families. 40.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.11 and the average family size was 2.90. In the city the population was spread out with 20.0% under the age of 18, 13.8% from 18 to 24, 31.3% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 89.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,144, and the median income for a family was $44,125. Males had a median income of $35,111 versus $25,339 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,242. About 12.2% of families and 16.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.7% of those under age 18 and 17.5% of those age 65 or over. Neighborhoods Neighborhoods within the City of Greenville include: * Alta Vista * Augusta Road * Berea * Cleveland Park *Glendale Heights * Gower Estates * Greer *East Park *Hampton Pinckney *Heritage * Nicholtown *North Main *Overbrook * Parkins Mill * Sans Souci *Shoals Crossing * St. Mark * Taylors *West End * West Greenville Notable people * Jaimie Alexander (1984–present) - American actress * Rory Scovel (1980–present) - American actor, comedian, and writer * Andre Goodman (born 1978) - 10 year NFL career as a Cornerback with Detroit Lions, Miami Dolphins, and Denver Broncos * Dorothy Allison (born 1949) - writer * Major Rudolf Anderson, Jr. (1927 – 1962) - only person killed by enemy fire during the Cuban Missile Crisis * Zinn Beck (1885 - 1981) – Former MLB player; managed the Greenville Spinners from 1923 to 1925 * Peabo Bryson (1951–present) - American R&B and Soul singer-songwriter * Carroll A. Campbell, Jr. (1940-2005) - 112th Governor of South Carolina from 1987 to 1995. * Judith Chapman (1951–present) - American actress *Dextor Clinkscale (1958) - Football player in the National Football League * Anthony Conway (1961–present) - American classical realism artist * Jim DeMint (1951–present) - American senator and president of The Heritage Foundation * Tyler Florence (1971–present) - American chef and television host * Kevin Garnett (born 1976) - Power forward and Center with the Minnesota Timberwolves of the National Basketball Association. * Max Heller (1919-2011);- mayor of Greenville from 1971 to 1979; Max Heller Convention Center is named in his honor * Jesse L. Helms (1909-1982);- mayor of Greenville from 1979 to 1982 * James M. Henderson (1921-1995) - Advertising executive and Republican candidate for Lieutenant Governor of South Carolina in 1970; father-in-law of Jim DeMint * George Hincapie (1973–present) - American road bicycle racer * Bo Hopkins (1942–present) – Television and film actor * Jesse Jackson (1941–present) - civil rights activist and Baptist minister * Joseph Jefferson "Shoeless Joe" Jackson (1887-1951) - Major League Baseball player; * Bob Jones, Sr., evangelist, founder of Bob Jones University * Bob Jones, Jr., second president of Bob Jones University * Monique Jones (1979–present) - IFBB professional bodybuilder * Aaron Keyes (1978–present) - Christian musician * Harry B. Luthi (1933–present) - mayor of Greenville from 1982 to 1983 * Edwin McCain (1970–present) – musician * Benjamin F. Perry (1805-1886) - 72nd Governor of South Carolina * Virginia Inman Postrel (born 1960) - American political and cultural author and journalist."Interview with Virginia Postrel : The Future and Its Enemies", Booknotes, PBS, February 14, 1999 * Richard Riley (1933–present) - 111th Governor of South Carolina from 1979 to 1987 and 6th United States Secretary of Education from 1993 to 2001 under President Bill Clinton * Patty Shepard (1945 - 2013) - American-born Spanish actress * A.T. Smith (? - present) – Former Deputy Director of the United States Secret Service * George Brown Tindall (1921-2006) - historian * Charles H. Townes (born 1915) - Nobel Prize-winning physicist and educator. Produced first microwave amplifier (maser). * Knox H. White (born 1954) - Greenville lawyer and current mayor of Greenville since 1995 * R. Cooper White, Jr. (born 1927) - mayor of Greenville from 1969 to 1971 *Shammond Williams (1975) - Professional basketball player * Joanne Woodward (1930–present) - American actress and producer * Bill Workman (born 1940) - mayor of Greenville from 1983 to 1995 and specialist in economic development * C. Thomas Wyche (1926-2015) - lawyer, conservationist *Danielle Brooks (born 1989) - actress Sister cities * Bergamo, Lombardy (Italy) Notes References External links * * Greater Greenville Chamber of Commerce * The Greenville News : Local Newspaper * Greenville Area Development Corporation (GADC) * Category:Cities in South Carolina Category:Cities in Greenville County, South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1786 Category:Greenville, South Carolina Category:County seats in South Carolina Category:Greenville, South Carolina metropolitan area